Just a phase
by II Renegade II
Summary: Oneshot, Kurama becomes a hippie and this bugs his housemates, Yusuke and Kuwabara.


**A/N : I own nothing, i don't want to upset anybody, i just wanted to have a little fun with this small scenario between some of my fav characters soooo...please R&amp;R if you like it ^^**

* * *

A while back he would have never guessed he would be here, in this posture, with this kind of attitude and living his kind of life.

It all started in his first year of college, when he moved away from home to attend he school he had studied so hard for. Yusuke and Kuwabara managed to get in college too, though they were all in different departments. Kurama decided to study art and interior designing despite the fact that his intellect allowed him to easily adapt to all faculties. After so much fighting and so much drama as a teen, he simply needed to do something which would calm and relax him and allow him to taste life as it was.

Little did he know he would taste this whole relaxation bit a lot more differently than he thought.

* * *

That particular day, Yusuke came home from school only to find their apartment all empty. The three of them lived together, it was easier and cheaper that way and hey managed to motivate and keep each other company, in the first year at least. That until Kurama befriended those artsy guys in one of his courses, since then, he rarely saw the redhead at home.

And now it seemed to be no exception, although he could see his traces. His clothes in the living room and the plates with half eaten pizza on the kitchen counter….yeah, he must have been in a hurry. It bugged Yusuke, but he tried to ignore it. When Kuwabara returned from his courses about an hour later he wasn't as accepting as the former Spirit Detective.

"THIS IS ABSURD!" the orange haired man erupted. "I just can't put up with him anymore! Ever since he got involved with those stupid artsy punks, Kurama has gone nuts! Just look at this mess!"

"Relax, it's not like we are any more organized than him…." Yusuke answered half caring while his attention was on the TV screen and his fingers skillfully moved on the Xbox controller.

"Yea, but at least you and I keep our mess in our own rooms!" Kuwabara turned to stare at his friend. "Besides, have you even smelt these?!" he grabbed one of Kurama's shirt and took a quick sniff, just to throw it away in disgust the next second. "They're horrible! It smells like shit and…grass!"

"Well, his new friends are pretty environment orientated….I think I also saw him at that vegan march through the campus last month. Figures he would be even more in touch with nature~" Yusuke chuckled at his own reference of his friend's demon powers, but it seems Kuwabara wasn't in the moods for jokes.

"Ugh…I can't understand hippies…" he muttered before leaving the living room and taking refuge in his own room.

* * *

Later that evening, just before the sun was about to fully set, laughs and giggles and the rumbling of chains and beads could be heard on the corridor right before the door to their apartment swung wide open. Kurama entered his home still giggling and fumbled a little to close the door behind him. His green shirt with floral patterns hung unbuttoned on his shoulders, the sleek fabric threatening to fall down at any moment. His light collared jeans were ripped and stained with grass and dirt and he was walking barefoot since he held his sneakers by the laced over his shoulder. The young man's look was completed by the long, colored sash which held his long red locks of hair into a ponytail and the round, tinted glasses on the bridge of his nose. Oh, and the thread of beads around his neck and the wooden pendant which hung low on his chest.

Kurama was still laughing and sighing deeply as he leaned against the door. He felt dizzy and the darkness of the room wasn't really helping. But he tried to disclose the whole deal, it wasn't the first time he came back home in that state. By this time he was starting to get used to it. So, he allowed his sneakers to fall on the floor with an audible thump before heading towards his room, but something stopped him on his tracks.

The light coming from the living room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching a movie.

"Hey, good to see you have finally come home, Kurama…" The brunette said in a low voice before munching a whole hand of popcorn. Kuwabara simply stared at the redhead annoyed.

For a moment, the fox demon was surprised and he had to regain his balance to turn and face his friends. A hand dug deep in his pockets while the other reached for his glasses and took them off. He simply gave them a wide smile and shrugged. "Yeah…um…Hey there…!" he saluted the other two men, his voice as deep and calm as ever, though it seemed to be laced with a slight…melodicism, which was in great contrast with his way of talking from a couple of years back. "So…how was your day?" he asked while he took a couple more steps and leaned against the open entrance to the living room.

Kuwabara was still eying the man unpleased, but once Kurama made eye contact with him he simply started to giggle again.

"Man, you look like shit!" he told the laughing man, making him try to contain his laughs. "Are you intoxicated?"

"Hm…what?" Kurama asked, trying to process the question. Although he managed to reply before his pal asked again. "Oh no, I'm just fine… I have just returned from a stroll in the park with my colleagues. Doka finally managed to master a song on his guitar and he wanted to play it for us…" he said, his voice slow and somehow breathy. It made Kuwabara flinch.

"Is that weed I smell on you?!"

At this point Yusuke turned his head from the game, slightly amused with the whole conversation he was hearing.

"Noooo…..We've just met up with a couple of good friends." The red haired man closed his eyes as if trying to remember something. "I think their names were…Maria and Joanna…"

After that he started to giggle again. Hard enough to need to cover his mouth with his free hand. Yusuke also chuckled from his spot on the couch. Kuwabara was the only one still annoyed with the situation.

"Whatever, just go to sleep already!" he snapped at the redhead.

"Alright…just let me grab a glass of water first…"

After a slight rumble in the kitchen, the two males heard a distant and melodic "Goodnigt!" come from the corridor before a door swung close and they knew their housemate went to sleep.

"You know, he's actually pretty funny when he's stoned. Never really seen him like that back in the good days." Yusuke commented, returning his attention to the movie.

"Yeah…maybe if he didn't stick so bad!" Kuwabara pinched his nose as if to make a statement. The former Spirit detective chuckled and grabbed yet another handful of popcorn, stuffing his mouth while watching yet another action filled scene of the movie.

"I wouldn't mind him too much, he'll outgrow this soon. After all, you'll see, it's just a phase."


End file.
